Past, Present, and Future
by Tsuikage
Summary: History was always bound to repeat itself. Yet will it always end in tragedy? The tale of two lovers whose love for each other was so great, it crossed through time.


Name: Past, Present, and Future.

Summary: History was always bound to repeat itself. Yet will it always end in tragedy? The tale of two lovers whose love for each other was so great, it crossed through time.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. Period.

A/N: I am alive. Yes, which means, all my fanfics will soon be updated

Though I am sorry to say, I haven't had much passion for fanfiction these days, but this idea somehow sparked me again, so I am back on track.

Prologue.

In the past, it was the legend of the demon and the miko. The tale of how a powerful young girl was born into the feudal era. How her love and compassion won over the people of the village, yet she seems to have no origin of herself.

Some say she was a creation of the beings above.

Others believe she was Mother Nature's child.

But they all agree that she was special.

Her ebony locks, which flow around her head, her striking sapphire eyes, filled with compassion. Her big heart for everything around her. She was perfection in everyway.

They called her Kagome.

They loved and worshiped her above all.

They never saw him coming.

He was a ruthless taiyoukai. A demon that commanded all demons. His lands were always carefully guarded; anyone who intruded was not killed, but tortured. They say he has a heart of ice, saying how he was a cold blooded murder.

Minor lords feared him more than the devil himself.

Some even believed he was a spawn of the ruler of Hell.

Yet, they are also all in awe of him, for his great strength and rein.

He was a complete opposite of her. His silver hair was yin to her ebony locks. His hair always trialed behind him, in perfection. His amber eyes were said to be able to petrify anyone who looks upon him. They say he has no heart. That he was ice in a demon body.

He heard of her.

He thirsted for her power.

His eyes were red with lust and greed.

They called him Sesshoumaru.

And they never expected him to do more than just live up to his name.

------

In the present, of another world, it was a chance encounter between a struggling bookkeeper and a multi-millionaire. A clumsy young lady, fresh out of college, who wanted to make a living out of herself, and a cold young man, who sees everyone below him.

She was a happy-go-lucky girl. Without a care in the world. She loved her family, she loved her friends, but most of all, she loved her education. She was the type one would call a nerd, yet, she never minded being called that. Her friends thought of her to be mousey, but they knew she had a temper.

She was shy and quiet girl, who loved books more than anything. She didn't think of herself to be beautiful, she thought of herself to be plain. She was a happy girl, true, but she has also been scarred by the hidden past.

She wanted to be loved.

She wanted to be the only one.

She wanted that someone to only see her for who she is.

She wanted to only be called by her own name.

She just wanted to be Kagome.

He was a harsh and callous president of a prestigious company. His ex-lovers say that he was a killer of hearts. For they've all had their hearts broken by him. His comrades called him the Ice King, for he never showed emotions. His enemies called him egotistical, stating that one day he'll fall off his high horse. And all he did was glare at them.

He was cold and cruel, who would do anything for success. He knew of himself as desirable. He knew the effect he has both men and woman alike. He knew he was intimidating, and he loved it, yet in his heart, the iciness was hoping to melt to warmth.

He just wanted someone to see him for himself.

He wanted someone with out the desire of money.

He wanted someone who could see the good in people.  
He just wanted someone who he can talk to.

He, the great Sesshoumaru, never thought he'll find that someone in her.

-------

In the distant future, of another alternate realm, they were forced to marry. An arranged marriage between the two battling worlds in order to end the gruesome war. She was the hidden heir, who never came in contact with men. He was powerful prince, who has seen more than enough bloodshed in front of his eyes.

They always speak of the princess. The one locked in the castle. They spoke of her beauty, they spoke of her grace, and they spoke of her legend. How she was a miracle child of a supposed sterile mother.

The entire kingdom loved her. Though they have never even seen her.

Yet she hated her kingdom.

She hated being locked up.

She hated being forced to marry.

She hated being Kagome.

She hated that she feel in love with him.

They called him the "killing perfection". They know he was ruthless. The entire kingdom fears him. They know of his great power and skill. They spoke of him like a god, a powerful and fearful god. They spoke of his power that could crush the entire world. They spoke of his perfect match.

They never knew he hated death.

They never knew of his terrible past.

He never knew himself the reason of his icy shell.

He hated living up to his name.  
He hated the man Sesshoumaru that was himself.

But he knew that he had to have her.

At all costs.

tbc...

A/N: Well, this is the beginning, and basically, it's a trilogy. And it speaks of the love through time. The next few chapters will focus on each time realm, before moving on to the next. I hope you people enjoy.

And please review, I'm not sure if I will continue this, but I am hoping to.  
Advice would be nice, and is anyone interested in being a beta for me?

Please:


End file.
